


The Other Side: Part Seven

by PiscesPenName



Series: The Other Side Series [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Sweetheart, F/M, Vaginismus, Woman on Top, vulvodynia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesPenName/pseuds/PiscesPenName
Summary: Carrie gives Dean a parting gift.





	The Other Side: Part Seven

 

Dean kissed Carrie, a long lingering kiss. She tilted her head up toward him. "I don't want you to go," she said, gripping his jacket.

He touched her face. "I know, sweetheart."

She wanted to tell him she loved him but held it back.

She looked around at the cabin. She was going to have to clean it. It really did look like they'd holed up here for a dirty weekend. Which, of course, they had.

Dean wrapped his arms around her around dipped his head in the slanting light. She enjoyed the warmth and then pulled away to watch him, the peach dawn limned his profile, edging his hair and skin in gold. His eyes picked up the slanting light and their green seemed to have hints of amber for a moment until he moved his head away from it and squinted a little.

"Stay." She whispered.

"Hey," he told her. "You know I can't."

"I know," she acquiesced. She looked up at him again.

"You're so beautiful in the sun." He told her. "Your hair is all glowy."

"I was just thinking the same thing about you," she said.

"That my hair is glowy?"

She snorted. "Yes."

He smiled at her and it was radiant.

"Stay a little longer," she said.

"Carrie."

Her hands went to the buckle of his belt.

He blinked and she watched his lips part in confusion. "What are you doin."

"Sending you off with a good bye present."

He let her unbuckle him. She started very slowly on his jeans. Slipping the button, holding his gaze. She watched his pupils dilate as she slid the zipper down with a faint noise. He made a sound in the back of his throat and adjusted his stance a little, his legs wider apart as if he were bracing for something.

"Lie down," she told him.

He kept his gaze on her and sat heavily on the mattress, still watching her.

She threw off her sweatshirt and shucked her jeans, stepping out of them in the sunlight. Dean was taking in the lithe lines of her body. She knew the sunlight through the window would be turning her blonde hair to gold.

He hummed his approval as she swayed nearer to him and then she sank to her hands and knees over him. She pulled his underwear down to his thigh and his erection rose up. She loved touching him. She took a hold of it just to hear him gasp.

He did. Closed his eyes and she squeezed him. She loved the feel of him hardening under her hand. It made her feel sexy, powerful. She trailed her fingers through the dark hair around it and moved his t-shirt and flannel up his stomach just a little so she could see the taut lines of his abs.

She straddled him, lined herself up and took a calming breath, knowing she would be in control of this. Carrie slowly started to sink down. She had to breathe through her nose for a minute to calm herself, then when she felt her muscles give a little, she shifted the head of his penis pushed past her entrance with a bit of pain, but once he was partially in it was easier to glide down the length of him. He groaned and closed his eyes, turned his head and swallowed. His hands found her hips. She gave herself a full minute to adjust to him, feeling her body want to clench up and breathing through it. He felt so good just sitting there inside her. Warm and full and stretching her open.

Dean opened his eyes and she watched a pleasure close to pain cross his features. "Baby..." he whispered, tugging at her hips. "Rock on me."

"Patience," she told him. "I'm in control."

Oh he liked that. She felt his body coil.

She went with it. "I'm gonna," she moved herself sloooowly up and then sank back down. "Do what I need to. Use you for my pleasure."

He whimpered. It was an actual _whimper_ and it fucking sent a trickle of lust to her feet. She did this a few times-- slow, slow no friction, using his chest to push off of and then sinking onto him. She could see the sweat start to break out on his brow, his skin suddenly slick. He moaned.

"Do you like this?" She asked, trying to sound confident.

"Y...yeah." he stuttered.

She didn't want to lose her nerve so she just concentrated on moving, quickened her pace, found a rocking rhythm that felt good to her and watched Dean's expressions. She wanted to remember them all for her nights without him. Remember every single face he made. Every lip curl and how he would squeeze his eyes shut or snap them open with a silent cry when she changed up her rhythm. How he was just as lost in her as she was in him. She watched his eyes skate down to her breasts to watch them sway with her movement, then lower to watch there their bodies joined. Then he would bite his lower lip and groan before he tilted his head back and arched beneath her. These things were as wonderful as the feel of his hips between her thighs, as the feel of him in her, warm and stiff. Watching his chest heave under his t-shirt with his respiration increase. Even the leather and whiskey and oil smell of the coat he was wearing that she hadn't let him take off was something she savored.

Carrie moved and found a really good spot inside her. She kept rocking, moving her hips on him, tangling her hands in his shirt.

Dean saw it and she could see his drive increase suddenly. "That's it, baby." He said, his voice lusty and dark. "Come on."

She kept doing what she was, feeling that increase in warmth, a desperation in her suddenly to MOVE, to _fuck_ him. She rocked a little more forcefully and his hands went to her breasts.

"Oh Dean." She whispered.

He started to move his hips into her thrusts a little, bending his legs at the knees. She leaned back, that felt good.

Dean's thumb trailed down her body and pressed between her open legs. She stuttered a breath. It felt good. She kept going, opened her eyes again and was suddenly sad at the sight of his face. That he was leaving and he might not see her again. She tried to yank her thoughts back and suppress the tears. She had to close her eyes and try to focus on her pleasure, even though she was aware her lower lip was probably twisted. She kept moving, felt Dean's hand come up to touch her face.

Great, so she did look like she was going to cry or something. He rubbed his thumb gently against her, his other hand still on her jaw. "Come on, baby. Let it go. Rock on me."

She did-- tried to remember her rhythm-- and finally his thumb hit something that made her toes curl and her foot almost cramp. She came quietly.

She slowed for a second. It wasn't much of a climax, but she was finished. She opened her eyes and Dean was watching her with a wrinkled brow, almost with concern.

Fuck that, she wasn't going to have her last time with him be one of him worried. She moved on him again, this time a little rougher. She kept it up until she saw the expression in his eyes change and his face start to tense. His jaw dropped open with a moan.

She rocked harder. Knew she might be sore later but didn't care.

"Oh my god." His eyes shut and his fingers dug into the sides of her thighs.

Carrie leaned back a little, placing her hand on the front of his thigh and then she slid it down between his legs and cupped his balls.

He gasped and bucked. "Come on, handsome." She told him.

His hands were sweating, sliding down her skin, his grip slipping a little. She gave his balls a gentle squeeze and Dean came hard, his vocalization a cut off gasping cry that would play in her head for a long time to come.

She slowed her movements and stopped, panting with him. She was physically tired.

Dean shuddered in a deep breath.

Carrie watched him and then dismounted. Her thigh felt sticky.

She laid next to him.

He closed his eyes, still breathing heavy.

"What was that?" He asked.

"A goodbye gift?"

"I like your gifts."

"Good." She laughed. She snuggled up to him, reveling in his smell. She kissed the salty side of his neck.

"Baby..." he said a little sleepily. "I gotta go. I really do. I'm supposed to meet Sam."

He kissed her cheek and stood up, trying to put himself back together. She followed suit, still a little weak legged. A lot weak legged. She hurt too. She was gonna feel this for a few days.

Carrie put her shirt back on, cast around for her pants.

"Hey," he said.

She stopped.

"Give me a hug... I gotta go."

"I can walk you back."

"Come here." He opened his arms to her and kissed the top of her head, breathing deeply. She laid her head on his chest fighting tears.

"Don't sit around missin' me. You do your thing and I'll call you when I'm in town."

The thought of not hearing from him made her stomach drop. "Can you text me?"

"Carrie," he whispered. "This can't turn into something."

"I know." She said. "Please."

"I'll be on the road. I don't know what's going to be happening."

"Fine." She replied, a little petulantly.

He raised an eye brow and stepped back. "I was clear about this. I've always been clear about this."

"Yes, you have." She said. "I'm not mad."

He looked skeptical.

"I'm not. I'm just sad." She wanted to say she loved him and knew that would be ill-received.

He took her hand and rubbed it between his fingers. "Be a good girl. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

She snorted. "So basically, do anything I want."

He grinned at her. "I'm gonna go."

"I can walk you back."

"Nah. I'm gonna be half-jogging at this rate." He leaned down to kiss her, long and slowly. His lips so soft. He let her go and stood, lingering in that awkward way when goodbye is imminent and excuses to stay are gone.

"Thank you, honey."

She blinked, a little teary-eyed. "For what?"

He grinned lopsidedly. "For everythin.' You're awesome." Dean kissed her hand like a hero from a romance novel way cooler than the notebook and left.

Carrie sat down on the bed and cried and little.


End file.
